Sudden realization
by raven flame
Summary: Inu yasha and Kagome are partners at work. Kagome loves him but does not admit it to herself until the day came when Inuyasha announces that he and Kikyo are getting married. What will she do? [Sess/Kag]
1. To die at that moment

Summary: Inu yasha and Kagome are partners at work. Kagome loves him but does not admit it to herself until the day came when Inuyasha announces that he and Kikyo are getting married. What will she do? [Sess/Kag] (I changed the summary)  
  
Important notes:  
  
Sesshoumaru is Kagome's best friend.  
  
Kikyou is Inu yasha's girlfriend.  
  
Now on with the story...  
  
Chapter one: To die at that moment  
  
"You're so slow at doing things!" said a very angry man. His voice was sore from all his yelling.  
  
"You should act more accurately..." He corrected her.  
  
"... you should be wiser and more alert like Kikyou."  
  
'That's enough!' she was really burning with rage at all his complaining. While she worked, he only complains at how slow she was. She stood up from her chair where she was doing their work at business and stuff. Then she faced him and took a deep breath.  
  
"At least I'm COOPERATING not like YOU who just shouts at me FOR BEING SLOW!" said a very pissed Kagome. She put all her anger at one sentence. And then she calmed down for a bit.  
  
"..."  
  
"Cat got your tongue, Inu yasha?" Kagome teased, all her rage was replaced by a smirk.  
  
"Hey! You're-"  
  
"I'm going now... I presume to see you tomorrow with a helpful hand" she cut through his sentence while making a dash for the door leaving a very stunned Inu yasha.  
  
She knocked many people while dashing outside of the building. Mumbling many apologies to them. While the people she knocked were too lazy to even realize that they were knocked over.  
  
It was quite a day for her. Earlier during lunch, their boss said that if they do not pass their report immediately... well... they were going to have to find another job.  
  
'I really hate him! If we do not finish our project quickly we'll really lose our job. Why did I have to be stuck with him at work. He's so obsessed with being with his girlfriend that he doesn't cooperate... if only he realize I love him... wait! Did I just think of that? I'm so stupid... of course that can't happen he has Kikyou...' she frowned. 'It's not a bad idea... I mean Inu yasha and me and next day is wedding...' She suddenly came to a stop, her eyes widened with realization at what she just thought. 'Stupid me!' she thought over and over again, not allowing her mind to think about her and Inu yasha.  
  
The wind blew around her while she was walking down the busy roads of the city.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Huh?" She looked over her shoulder and noticed that she walked past her best friend. "Oh Sesshoumaru! I'm just thinking about the jerk." She said a bit sorry for not noticing him earlier. He caught up and stood beside her.  
  
"You mean Inu yasha? My stupid half brother is not worth occupying your mind" he said a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right and more right on the stupid part." She said even though she felt a pain build inside her.  
  
"But you love him" he teased her.  
  
She stopped walking and stared straightly at him.  
  
"What did you say?" shock etched in her eyes.  
  
"It's true right?." his face calm.  
  
"NO!" she replied quickly.  
  
'sure I believe you, like it's not obvious.' He ignored her and continued walking.  
  
Silence engulfed them for a few minutes of walking towards Kagome's home. Lost in their own thoughts until she finally spoke.  
  
"Hey are you coming home with me? Mother is cooking oden tonight. Want some?." She said as if nothing happened earlier.  
  
His mind was clouded with thoughts then suddenly came to a halt. "No I guess I better head home. I'd better check the stupid idiot if he's doing something to break things in our house. Father's gonna blame it on me. I guess I'd see you tomorrow, ok?."  
  
"Sure if that's what you want. See you..." she flinched when he mentioned Inu yasha. 'Inu yasha... What the? I'm thinking about him again'.  
  
"Good night"  
  
"You too!"  
  
He quickly turned around and started walking around the corner, never looking back, afraid that she might notice something written in his face.  
  
*****  
  
'Wow! oden's the best especially with mom cooking it.' She thought while remembering how the oden tasted.  
  
Rring... rrinng...  
  
'The phone's ringing! It might be Inu yasha... argh! Here we go again with my stupid mind'  
  
"Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking"  
  
"Kagome you'll never believe what I heard!" 'Why would it be Inu yasha, He would be calling Kikyou not me.'  
  
"Oh Sango what is it?" Sango is working with her in the same job though her business partner is a lecher named Miroku. Both of them are really friendly and are always there for you. They also count as her best friends. The five of them (Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku and Inu yasha) grew in the same school although the 'jerk' is not a part of they're group for some 'super annoying reasons'. Even though Sesshoumaru being in his cold demeanor and Miroku being a lecher they are still the greatest of greatest (including Sango).  
  
"It's about Inu yasha-"  
  
"Don't ruin my day any further Sango. If it's us getting kicked out of job then no thanks. I'll just go with my sleep" 'Or it might be that he dumped Kikyou and turned to me and I hope it is'  
  
"I'm sorry if this will hurt you but this is not about you losing a job"  
  
"Then what is it?" 'Not an accident please! I don't want that'  
  
"Inu yasha and Kikyou are getting married"  
  
She stiffened.  
  
'Ok world you can end now'  
  
A silence was formed at her and it were minutes before Kagome could register what was happening.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango said for the Hundredth time.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Sango was really beginning to worry.  
  
"...When?" she managed to choke out. 'It's worse than him getting an accident or us getting kicked out of our job... Why is the world so cruel to me?'  
  
"I don't really know... they haven't said it to me so I guess I'll ask tomorrow. You still there?"  
  
"Yeah, I know it's nothing really. I guess I'll see you in the office." 'Nothing...?'  
  
"Right... I guess so. Goodnight and Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't take it too seriously"  
  
"Sure Sango"  
  
With that she put down the phone and went to her room. Although, she was feeling that she could die now.  
  
'Why?' the word seem to repeat over and over her mind while walking absently.  
  
She went straight to her bed as soon as she got to her room. Her eyes focused straight up the ceiling. She wanted to cry but she held back.  
  
'I shouldn't cry... I do not have any love relationships with him so it should mean nothing to me. But why do I feel this way? I feel as if I should be the one that holds his... heart.'  
  
She hugged her pillow close to her. She was tired and so confused. She'll have to deal with this frustration tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
'What the?' He felt a pang of pain rush through him. Going all around his body but after a few seconds it went away. He was at his bed ready for sleep when it came.  
  
'What was that?' He was quite confused.  
  
He remembered just moments ago what his half brother announced to them.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
The family was gathered in the living room with the exception of Kikyou.  
  
"I'm sorry if I called so sudden but I believe that I have some important news to all of you" Inu yasha was nervous.  
  
"What is it my son" InuTaisho said.  
  
Inu yasha looked in Kikyou's direction and then she nodded.  
  
With that he continued after he gulped and breathed hard. "I-I... Kikyou and... I... are getting married..." He managed to say through his hard breathing.  
  
"WHAT?" His mother and their father said at the same time.  
  
Inu yasha nodded. Sesshoumaru stood and walked away not caring what happened next. He held no emotion.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
Though it did not bothered him at that moment it bothered him now. The reason, he did not know. But it has a connection to his best friend. He knew once she heard of this news she will feel hurt. But why did he bother anyway. She was just his best friend, right? For only that sole fact will he care, as a friend only...  
  
Authors note: I hope you like it. If you think someone was OOC then tell me, okay? It's my first fanfic so I'm too sure if they were themselves. I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
  
-raven flame 


	2. Strange dreams

Chapter two: Strange dreams  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream  
  
"Inu yasha" Kikyou murmured.  
  
They were in a hill where they can overview the scenery of trees and the sky. It was evening and the moon was shining upon them while they were embracing each other. Holding each other like they will never be tomorrow.  
  
They were silent, so silent that they can hear the rustling of leaves around them. There were birds flapping their wings through the wind.  
  
"Kikyou..." He spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"I know you love me and I love you too but..." He said softly through the wind.  
  
She tightened her grip on him. Afraid that he might say what she feared most.  
  
"What is it?" No emotion can be seen in her face.  
  
"I-I... love somebody else..." He said stuttering. He loosened his embrace and looked away.  
  
She backed away from him breaking her cold face. It was replaced with confusion and anger.  
  
"I love her." He was determined on what he said.  
  
The wind blew hard within them. Clouds covered the moonlight as if on cue.  
  
"But why Inu yasha? I thought you love me." She asked. She was in the verge of tears.  
  
He covered his eyes with his bangs while saying nothing.  
  
"I'm just a replacement right? I look just like her that's why..."  
  
He nodded. There was complete silence, the birds no longer heard. The leaves stopped rustling.  
  
She lifted her head and looked straight in his eyes. "I understand" she accepted the truth and knew nothing can change it. She started walking away.  
  
He was glad that she understood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Dream  
  
"Huh?" She said startled after waking from her dream.  
  
"Why did I just dream of that?" She said.  
  
'Admit it Kagome... you liked the dream right?'  
  
To tell the truth she really liked it.  
  
She looked at her alarm clock and read "4:00 a.m."  
  
'I guess I should sleep again... sleep is needed when there is so many problems at hand.' She thought while heading to sleep again.  
  
*****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream  
  
They were walking for minutes.  
  
He, Sesshoumaru, was satisfied even if the ebony haired girl was just walking with him. Even if the girl didn't say anything all throughout the walk it did not matter to him.  
  
They were walking in a beach where the moon was high above. He felt something was wrong but he pushed that feeling away. He was happy being with someone but of course he doesn't admit it to anybody.  
  
It bothered him though why the girl did not let him see her face or said anything about her name. Although he felt like he knew this girl from before.  
  
They can hear the soft waves of water colliding with the shore. The stars were a great view with the midnight sky. All of the sudden the girl stopped walking.  
  
"Huh?" He turned around to see the girl.  
  
The girl started walking the opposite way. He followed but was stopped when a boy about a year older than her came. He held a hand to the girl.  
  
The boy had silvery white hair, the same as his but he can't see his face clearly, much the same with the girl.  
  
The girl then took the boy's hand and they started walking away, leaving Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not bother to do anything instead he just stood there and watched them.  
  
"Hmph" He continued walking in the other direction.  
  
Though his face held no emotion, his eyes did. He felt the same when his mother died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Dream  
  
He woke up and was surprised that he felt an emotion in his sleep. He blamed himself for allowing it to happen.  
  
He looked at his window and saw the sun coming up. He got up from bed and worked his way for breakfast. All the way thinking about what just happened.  
  
*****  
  
"Bye mom!" she said while rushing to the door. She grabbed a few toast and ran outside of the house.  
  
"Take care honey" Her mother said.  
  
"You too"  
  
She waved a goodbye to her younger brother Sota and her grandfather and walked to the corner of the road.  
  
Even if she was already 24, she still acts like a school girl.  
  
She walked whenever she was heading to her job. She liked walking even if none of her friends was with her. Sesshoumaru is on his job, he was a boss of a big company near where she was working. Sango is probably already there and Miroku is off somewhere where he can grope women.  
  
The sun was rising above her and she can hear people talking. Talking about their business and life.  
  
'Thank God for letting me have a dream like that... it was the most beautiful dream I ever had.'  
  
She sighed and thought on what will she do about her problem.  
  
'I should just act as if nothing happened after all nothing really is between us.' Satisfied with what she thought she continued walking.  
  
"Sango's right... I shouldn't take it too seriously"  
  
"Sango's right about what?" a voice said from behind her.  
  
'Oh shit!' She just can't believe in her stupid luck.  
  
"Nothing! Why are you here Inu yasha?"  
  
She didn't bother looking at him when she asked. She was concentrated in walking.  
  
"Well I... I just want to a-ask you if I-I c...can walk" He gulped "...y- you to work" His face a color of crimson. He didn't normally ask her at anything... well... before Kikyou came in their life.  
  
'Time to sort things out' She thought. "Sure"  
  
"Ok" He walked beside her while shaking nervously.  
  
They turned in a corner. They can hear so many people talking at the same time.  
  
'Take a deep breath Kagome you can do this' She assured herself that nothing can go wrong.  
  
"Is it true that you and Kikyou are getting married?" She said calmly.  
  
'Good! you said that without shaking'  
  
"Yes... why?" he stopped shaking and stared at her directly.  
  
"Nothing really... so when?" 'Again with that nothing... it really is a something...'  
  
"We're just engaged for now... don't know when's the actual wedding."  
  
"Oh" 'We'll that's good'  
  
"Uhm... so when are we gonna finish our project" He asked.  
  
She thought for a while and then answered. "Uh... oh yeah... I think we can finish it by tomorrow if we work non-stop today"  
  
"Then why don't we start already once we reach our job?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Feh! Of course!"  
  
'For once we're not arguing.'  
  
He smiled.  
  
'He's cute when he smiles' she thought while she smiled back.  
  
He blushed furiously and she laughed hard.  
  
"Oi! Why are you laughing?" He blushed deeper.  
  
"Nothing... you're just cute when you blush" She said while wiping some tears off her eyes.  
  
"Really?" He grinned. 'I know that grin' she reminded herself.  
  
"Wait! I didn't mean it" She backed away.  
  
"Oh! You should have said that earlier." He took a step closer and then he tickled her.  
  
"Hey stop! I'm sorry... really!" she continued laughing.  
  
After a while he joined her laugh. He never felt so much happiness before.  
  
They laughed all along the way until they reached the building where they work.  
  
*****  
  
He watched them from the window in his office. 'They seem to be so happy.'  
  
'I never saw my brother with so much happiness and especially with Kagome. Kagome his best friend, The same Kagome who quarreled with Inu yasha and the same Inu yasha who angered Kagome to no end. And the one whom she loves...'  
  
At this thought he felt another emotion build in him.  
  
'I'm getting soft... So many emotions in one day' He thought while returning to his chair. He looked over his papers and thought nothing but his work.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" a servant went barging in his office.  
  
"What is it Jaken?" putting on his non-emotional face.  
  
"Your father's business partners are coming within half an hour to discuss matters with you"  
  
"I understand, You can go now."  
  
"Yes master" Jaken said while walking away.  
  
He went on with his papers but not long enough his thoughts went back to his best friend and his half brother.  
  
*****  
  
"No Inu yasha! That should be on the left side not on the right" she said while wiping off the sweat from her face. They were working since they arrived.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It's alright"  
  
'It's good to know that his back to his old self... just like before he met Kikyou'  
  
They were working on a miniature project about the increasing of products and population around the city they were in.  
  
"Hey Kagome it's lunch time..."  
  
"Let's take a break for now." she stopped working and went on to wash her hands.  
  
"You're right." He cleaned up the messes they made in the floor using a broom.  
  
"Hey Inu yasha... I noticed that Kikyou's not here"  
  
"She's visiting her parents in her country... she'll be gone for a while"  
  
"Oh" she dried her hand with a towel and walked up to Inu yasha.  
  
'I just hope that Kikyou's not going to come back for a long time'  
  
Not long enough after Kagome walked up to him, he was done sweeping. He put the broom aside and walked with her to the door of their office.  
  
They were a foot away to the door when it suddenly opened.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Miroku hugged Kagome with a feral grin in his face. Inu yasha was seconds away before exploding.  
  
His hands were inches to her bottom when... *Whack*  
  
"I told you before that you should stop hitting on Kagome-chan" Sango stated to Miroku.  
  
"Thank you for doing that for me, Sango" Kagome said.  
  
"I know you would kill him like last time"  
  
"My dear Sango! I know you did that because you like me" Miroku said while getting up. But before he could fully get up, he was back down because Sango kicked him.  
  
"Good for you"  
  
"Well Kagome-chan, can we proceed to lunch?" Sango asked.  
  
"Certainly"  
  
"Feh! You people never change."  
  
"Oh... Inu yasha, I'm sorry for not noticing you earlier. Why are you here and not with Kikyou?" Sango said while stepping on Miroku.  
  
"Just want to hang out with you guys again" Inu yasha blushed. 'I never blush like this so often' He thought.  
  
"He's cute when he blush you know" Sango whispered to Kagome.  
  
"I know... come on, let's go" Kagome announced happily.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me" Miroku was catching up with them while touching the bump on his head.  
  
Kagome and Sango laughed and Inu yasha just grunted and murmured something about lechers being lechers forever.  
  
Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Hope you people enjoyed the chapter.  
  
-raven flame 


	3. Sudden realization part1

It's so long when I last updated. So many school projects were given to me and it gave me headaches so I lost the time to update, I'm very sorry for making you all wait. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter three: Sudden realization part1  
  
"So if the workers were to be faster at creating the products then the business will surprisingly increase three times."  
  
"I agree with you. What do you think of it Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He nodded in reply "I think if we cooperate with the wolf pack industries then it will be five times the normal amount." He said after.  
  
Everybody in the room looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"You're a genius Sesshoumaru, you're so much like your father."  
  
'That's why I regret that he's my father.'  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"I guess that ends our discussion for today... please inform your father on what we have discussed."  
  
"I will" he answered.  
  
Everybody stood up from their seats and turned to say their formal goodbyes to Sesshoumaru and in return he just nodded at them.  
  
'Privacy at last' He thought as he closed the door to his office. He walked over to his window and looked at its marvelous view.  
  
'So beautiful yet so sad' He knew that even if the view was breath taking, its life was miserable.  
  
There were people that are homeless, beggars, gangsters, kidnappers, robbers, rapists... so many women are raped by drunken men and in return are their deaths.  
  
He sighed 'Many people are just hopeless now'.  
  
And as he thought about this, he frowned as he thought about his own self.  
  
'Same as the city... beautiful outside yet sad in the inside.'  
  
Not that he really cared if he was sad... he was contented of what he is.  
  
He was the eldest son of one of the richest person in the world.  
  
Brother of the stupid, idiotic Inu yasha. (Although it annoyed him that it was Inu yasha that was his brother and not someone like him.)  
  
Best friend of one of the most trusted group of friends ever in history. (Well for him, anyways)  
  
He sighed again.  
  
At least he had friends.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome, are your project finished?" Sango asked.  
  
"We're almost finished... I guess."  
  
"Hey Inu yasha! Just want to ask if you're cheating on Kikyou?" Miroku said while looking at Sango's bottom. (They are still walking towards the place were they were going to eat. Kagome and Sango was in the front while Inu yasha and Miroku was at the back.)  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Are you deaf? I asked you if you were cheating on Kikyou?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then why are you looking at Kagome in a strange way?"  
  
"None of your business, lecher."  
  
"I'm hurt..." Miroku said while putting a hand to his chest.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
(While they were talking they were separated by two groups.)  
  
"What will you eat Sango?"  
  
"Maybe I'll have a chicken with plain rice for today." Sango replied to Kagome.  
  
"Oh... then I'll have some beef." Kagome said while getting some drinks with Sango.  
  
After all the ordering they got a seat beside a glass window.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know... they were here a second ago." Inu yasha answered.  
  
"I'm not talking about Sango and Kagome... I'm talking about other girls who are usually here at this time."  
  
"Stop daydreaming, Miroku."  
  
They spotted Kagome because she frantically waved a hand at their direction.  
  
"Look Sango, we have the same food." Miroku said while sitting beside Inu yasha.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Maybe it means that were destined for each other."  
  
*Whack*  
  
"You idiot!" Sango said before continuing eating.  
  
"Lecher, if you're going to continue on doing that... you'll probably have a mountain on top of your head." Inu yasha commented in between his eating.  
  
Miroku quickly got up and sat beside Sango. "I'm hurt again, Inu yasha." He said while opening his arms to Sango.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm hurt so I'm preparing your hug for me... of course all lovers do that and-"  
  
*BANG*  
  
This time Sango hit him with a chair and Miroku collided with another table.  
  
"Umm Miroku... your food is getting cold." Kagome said.  
  
"U'll kam der un o sucund..." His head was turning clockwise and some stars can be seen in his vision. (What he said was: I'll come there in a second)  
  
Not long after, there was another *Bang* and this time Miroku joined the floor, HARD.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango called while kneeling beside Miroku.  
  
"I'm very sorry!" She apologized.  
  
Her eyes were almost in tears when it was replaced again with anger.  
  
*Slap*. This time Sango slapped him on his right cheek leaving him with a huge bump on the head, a sore forehead, an aching temple and a stinging cheek.  
  
With all this combined it will result into a headache.  
  
"I can easily die if Sango is with me." He said while he lay slowly onto the floor because for him it was a haven.  
  
"Or more like if you showed more perverted things then you can easily die if Sango is with you." Inu yasha added.  
  
"You have a point there" Kagome smirked at Sango while Sango was blushing furiously.  
  
*****  
  
He looked at his watch and immediately packed his suitcase.  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru called.  
  
In a second, Jaken came barging in the office. "Yes master?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going home now... make sure everything is secured after I leave."  
  
"Hai" He answered  
  
With that done, he made his way to the door and went straight to the elevator.  
  
He waited as people came in with him and pushed the button to the ground floor.  
  
People looked at him with utter respect since they all knew that he was the owner of the company.  
  
When the elevator stopped, he made his way out and he already knew what would happen.  
  
Once he stepped outside the elevator, secretaries and the other girls who work for him suddenly stopped what they were doing and came to say goodbye to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Girls were whispering on how handsome he was. Others were drooling at the sight of him.  
  
He was disgusted at how girls just drool at the sight of him but he was already used by it now so he didn't mind at all. He just returned a formal goodbye to everyone and left the building.  
  
He was going to meet his best friend and he was not going to make her wait. He knew better on what will happen when she gets mad at waiting for him and he didn't want that to happen.  
  
He walked on a shortcut to their usual meeting place after work. Their meeting place was an alley hidden by streets full of crowded stores. Or sometimes it would just be in one the streets near the building where she worked.  
  
His mind was clouded on times when he was together with his best friends. He had to admit it was one the happiest moments of his life.  
  
He remembered when Kagome and Sango would talk about something. Miroku will suddenly interrupt by adding some things he knew. And a loud *Whack* would be heard because his hands got perverted and were somewhere in Sango's. Kagome would say things like 'he would never change' or 'he would die early before he got an heir'. Miroku will get up and hold Kagome's hand and ask if she could bear his child and he, Sesshoumaru, would immediately get a hold of Kagome and say a line like 'he would die earlier if you would lay your hands on him'. Sango will agree and scold Miroku for what he did.  
  
'It always had been like that usually when we were together' He thought.  
  
His thoughts were stopped when he heard a familiar call.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called at him.  
  
He went to her side and they walked silently and into the direction of her house.  
  
"So... anything new happened today?" She asked.  
  
"The usual when other people comes" He stated calmly.  
  
"You mean the 'your idea was great Sesshoumaru' or something like that."  
  
He nodded in response.  
  
The last stream of sun was going through them for the day will finally turn over.  
  
"Sunset is a wonderful view, ne?" She said as a cold wind passed them. The wind blew along their hair and the colors intertwined. Black with silvery white was seen and it too, made a wonderful view to people.  
  
They continued walking, Kagome, enjoying the feeling of the hot rays combined with the cold wind. Sesshoumaru just watch Kagome with fascination as she looked like a new born girl who finally saw the world around her.  
  
He remembered that she was as happy as he saw her earlier. 'Earlier and with Inu Yasha...' he thought.  
  
He stopped his reverie at her and asked without looking at her. "Why were you with Inu Yasha?"  
  
She was amused to say the least. 'He had seen and asked as to why... I must have looked stupid, laughing like an idiot'.  
  
He watched her eyes as it was placed with amusement then turned to embarrassment.  
  
"Well... Kikyou is away for a while and he just came along with us. I mean a person doesn't want to be a loner, right?"  
  
"Then why were you laughing?"  
  
"He was tickling me to death like before and you know... he just knows where my weakness is." She blushed.  
  
'So that was it' He assured himself with his thought.  
  
"Why are you asking anyway?" her blush was gone as she asked.  
  
"He was laughing the way he was before and it disturbed me as to why."  
  
'Of course he is his brother so he is curious' she thought.  
  
"Is there anything new that happened today?" he now asked her.  
  
"Nothing much except that Inu Yasha ate with us during lunch and for once, he actually helped me finish our project. And of course the usual Sango, Miroku and in between is a bump on the head or worse." She stated.  
  
He again nodded with satisfaction.  
  
They continued walking with silence as the sun complete vanished from view and was replaced with the moon.  
  
He was silent as for the reason that there was no further questions that required answers. His mind was blank from thoughts and he just concentrated on walking. His concentration was stopped when she talked.  
  
"Actually there was something that I realized earlier..." she said smoothly.  
  
He looked at her with a look that said to continue what she was saying.  
  
She took a breath and then she continued.  
  
"... and it involves your brother."  
  
Authors note:  
  
Sorry if it's a cliffhanger but I will try to update the next chapter soon.  
  
Jaid Skywalker & Clow Angel: When I edited chapter one I accidentally erased your reviews but I want to thank you for reviewing.  
  
Momiji: Thank you for your review and I'm sorry I forgot to allow anonymous reviews when I posted my fic.  
  
To ^.^ & KawaiiAngel: Yes it will be a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fic  
  
Thank you for all the other reviews.  
  
-raven flame 


End file.
